Xamo
Xamo is a demon-like god created by Omniscience along Xuma to act as the gods of evil and destruction. He is a master scientist, biologically engineering hundreds of creations, many of which malfunctioned or died quickly, but some became huge successes, or even deities. History Xamo is the bad to counter Zeno's good. He is an evil master who engineers creatures in an attempt to create the perfect life form. These creatures are presumably engineered with the knowledge and techniques needed to survive almost any encounter. Unfortunately, this is almost always not true due to limitations like finite power and stamina, not being smart or strong enough to kill or betray Xamo (happened with Seventy-Five), or simply dying/malfunctioning. He has tried to take over the universe multiple times, and refused to die for the sake of time, which is why Zeno needed to end him. Skills Xamo is a biological genius, being able to quickly heal himself and perfect the Ultra Rage technique. He creates people and can basically install skills into them. As such, he doesn't have a lot of battle wits, but will plan out any advantage he has. In theory, he could master his body to almost never lose stamina or power when performing otherwise harsh techniques and attacks, but his real edge is in his creations. Creations Xamo has created hundreds of beings. Though many would fail or die pretty soon, some were huge successes. Seventy-Five is a notable example, as he could transform, stretch his body, and even regenerate. He was very strong for his time, with only the top tier gods (and star-force somewhat) lying above him until the old-gen heroes became gods. Zamon is currently his strongest creation, resting at 11.5 Deity Levels due to his incubation period. He's made plenty of weaker creatures as a sort of army, and Seventy-Five helped with some of these. It's unknown how many creatures Xamo truly made, but many have left a heavy impact on even the new-gen heroes. Relationships Xamo is not "pure evil," as he has shown legitimate care for his creations. He traveled into the past just to retrieve Type One and was very angry when it and Seventy-Five were killed. However, his care only exists if his creations remain loyal, as he nearly killed Seventy-Five himself when he tried to become Star-E. He will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, and that's what makes him evil. *'Zeno' Xamo and Zeno are opposites at equal power. Zeno teaches with care, Xamo installs skills. Zeno loves his students, Xamo loves his creations (kind of). Because of this, Xamo absolutely hates Zeno, only allying with him if the universe depends on it (such as with Universia). *'Seventy-Five' Xamo loves Seventy-Five, as he is his best "student," but he has almost killed Seventy-Five before. He does show genuine care, such as when he healed/gave Seventy-Five regeneration and when he got angry over his death. *'Soul Warriors' Xamo calls them losers and hates them for being Zeno's students. He has no respect for the Soul Warriors, though he was impressed when they dropped him to 10%. *'Type One' Type One is very beloved by Xamo, as his original death caused a lot of stress and it plagued Xamo even 4,000 years later. He used a time machine to go back and stabilize/get Type One. He was killed along with Seventy-Five, so Xamo got angry over his death as well. *'Old-Gen Heroes' Xamo has few feelings on the heroes, only reacting when they may/do kill his creations. He hates them. *'Universia' Xamo has no trust and absolutely hates Universia. Even when Universia saved him and wanted him to join, Xamo refused and helped Zeno instead. Category:Gods Category:Villains